


The Quest to Comfort

by AndreaKF



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, Dungeon, F/F, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaKF/pseuds/AndreaKF
Summary: The Dragonborn gets a break from the usual dungeon crawls.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Female Redguard
Kudos: 2





	The Quest to Comfort

I honestly don't remember which cave or castle it was that time. Clearing out dungeons have become a mundane part of a violent lifestyle. A routine.  
Oftentime I wonder if I'm not worse than the bandits, necromancers and trolls I kill, for a living. I rob graves, steal all kind of stuff and generally go on destructive rampages.  
Mostly by the request of somebody else. Mostly my victims are far from innocent. Mostly I can collect a bounty.  
But still; not always.  
To be able to do good sometimes is a more than welcome change. To feel emotions even more so.

Anyway, I had cleared the majority of some dungeon in search of gods know what, on behalf of some random person, when I walked past a prison room, full of cages. A quick glance told me that the inmates were long since gone. Sadly.  
Or so I thought at first.  
An even so faint sobbing could be heard for a moment. I looked back and walked cautiously into the room, as it seemed to have come from one of the cages. And sure enough, in the innermost cage was a still alive prisoner. A tiny, starving Redguard woman in rags.

\- W-Who are you? You...you're not one of the wizards are you? She sobbed when she saw me.

\- No, I am not, I answered, trying to sound as if I wasn't touched by the sight.  
\- The wizards are gone now.

Maybe that wasn't entirely true, but at least the area where the prison room was located was cleared and safe.

\- Are...are you here to... Can you free me?

She sounded beaten to the brink of collapse, but I answered honestly:

\- Not really for you, but I can release you anyway. I know how to pick locks. Who are you?

\- I...I...

She never answered before she broke down in tears, shaking on the pile of hay straws that was her bed. I couldn't tell if it was a panic attack or what, but I quickly put my skills to use and picked the locked open in no time. Easy.  
I opened the cage and walked in. Sat down beside her. I tried to help her sit up but it soon became apparent her legs wasn't responsive. She began to panic even more. In an attempt to comfort her and silence her sobbing, I reached out for, took hold of and hugged her. But she protested:

\- Your...your armour. You're cold and hard, she mumbled.

\- Sorry, I said and released her. More worried that I had came too close without any consent.  
\- I'll take it off, I also said, before realising that may not have been the best of ideas in this situation.

But I wanted to be true to my words. And if someone would surprise us, it wouldn't be the first time I fought off somebody with little defense.  
It took some minutes for me to undress the metal. Underneath I barely had any more clothes on than she did, but at least something. I sat down again. This time behind her with a distance of a few feet.

\- H-hold me some... some more, she asked.

So I hugged her again, from behind. Trying my best to be gentle. I pressed my chest against her back until I felt her heartbeat.  
She slowly relaxed and her pulse and breathing decreased. I rested my chin against her shoulder and slightly rubbed my cheek against hers. Then we just sat like that. It felt like forever and I didn't want it to end.  
She warmed me and I realised I needed the comfort as much as she did. She was unbelievably soft.

After I don't know how long I eased my grip, when it seemd she was back to normal. We tried again and this time she succeeded in standing up and walk for herself. I could give her some apples and suggested I'd help her to the nearest settlement.  
She ate while I put on my armour again and then we stumbled out, with her leaning against me.

This time I saved a life, and my own day. She found rest at an inn, payed for by me, and rather quckly began to feel good again.  
I returned to the dungeon some days later to fulfill my quest and get the item I originally came for. I don't remember what it was but I do remember the remaining villains had fled by that time and I didn't have to do anything but pick that trophy up.  
When I came back to the inn, the girl had left for home. The innkeeper told me where to find her and that I was more than welcome. The sooner the better.

That moment of random intimacy means a lot to me. Unfortunatley, my life as an adventurer came in the way and it's been some time now. It almost already feels like a dream now. A visit by Mara herself.  
But I'm finally on my way. I can see her hamlet in the distance now, smoke rising up from chimneys. Which means she's home.


End file.
